wolfhoundfandomcom-20200222-history
Patrick Lycan
Patrick Lycan is a main character on Wolf Hound. He is the son of Michael Lycan and Sharon Lycan as well as the nephew of Jordan Parrish. He attends Beacon Hills High School and was a member of the lacrosse team for a couple of months before he left the team to join the Beacon Hills Cheerios. He used to be human until Scott McCall bit and turned him into a Werewolf after he got attacked and poisoned during a lacrosse match by Garrett. As Scott's first Beta, he automatically joined Pack McCall and discovered that a couple of his friends were already a part of it. Ever since he was bitten, Patrick has been unable to shift into a Werewolf, even though he can feel the pull on nights of the full moon. Even though he is born into a family of Hunters, his parents, even though they let him know what their occupation was, never really told them what they were hunting. He was never made aware of the fact that supernatural creatures existed until the day he saw Scott turn into one to bite him in order to save his life. Now that he is a supernatural creature himself, he is unsure how to bring the news to his parents as he has no idea how they will react. Patrick never made a secret of the fact that he likes men. It's not like he's telling everyone that he meets that he is gay, only his parents and friends know about it, all of whom have accepted him for as he is. Even though he is not of legal age yet, he frequently visits gay club Sinema to get all the stress out of his system. This is also the place where he met Brody Fiore, a teenager like him who was unsure about his sexuality. They kept talking all night and with the help of alcohol, things happened between them and numerous times after that night, they've had one-night-stands. However, they both made it clear that this was for fun and experimenting and that they're not in a real relationship. Patrick has romantic feelings for Theo Raeken and is best friends with Isaac Lahey. Patrick is Scott's first Beta and is a member of the [[McCall Pack|'McCall Pack']]. Early Life Being the single child of Michael and Sharon Lycan, he was taught at a young age to be polite to people even when he dislikes them and to keep his emotions hidden behind a friendly smile. His parents never kept it a secret that the Lycans are a family of hunters (even though they did keep it a secret that they hunt supernatural creatures). Unlike the other hunter families, the Lycans have a code which states that the children whom are born into the family will be taught combat skills as soon as they reach the age of eighteen. This has caused some friction between them and others as they would rather have wanted the Lycan children to be taught to hunt immediately, especially now that there is a huge increase in supernatural activity. He became acquinted with Scott, Lydia, Stiles and Isaac as a freshman, and even though they shared a lot of classes, they never really interacted with each other outside school or practise until he was critically injured by Garrett and poisoned during a lacrosse match. Scott turned him which in turn saved his life. He immediately joined the McCall Pack as Scott's first Beta and discovered that a lot of familiar faces were already part of it. After being attacked, Patrick left the lacrosse team. Not long after him, Scott was forced to create a second Beta. Sharing a special bond and connection with Liam, Patrick quickly began to act as a sibling to him. Liam went to see him as an older brother and occasionally comes to him for advice or to just talk about things he doesn't entrust the others with yet. Throughout Wolf Hound |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Personality Patrick has been raised by his parents to always be polite to people, even when they're not polite to him. He thinks being loyal to your friends, family and your cause is a very good and admirable trait to have. He has shown to be a helpful individual as he tends to drop everything he's doing when someone he cares about is in need of help or any assistance, just like his father always does. He has a different side too: he can be insecure and is quite pessimistic, although he is trying to be more optimistic. His love for his family and friends can easily cloud his judgement, meaning that he doesn't see the faults in their behaviour at times, causing him to become very stubborn, a trait he shares with his mother. Physical Appearance Patrick is a tall-statured young man with an athletic and lean build. He has brown hair, white skin, and blue eyes. He prefers comfortable clothing such as hoodies, jackets, loose shirts, jeans, and sneakers, though he has shown to wear more trendy clothing like leather jackets and boots when going to Sinema. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Patrick possess all the standard weaknesses associated with werewolves, including wolfsbane, mountain ash, electricity, ultrasonic and subsonic frequencies, full moons/supermoons, lunar eclipses, and heightened emotions. Etymology *'Patrick': From the Latin name Patricius, which meant "nobleman". This name was adopted in the 5th-century by Saint Patrick, whose birth name was Sucat. He was a Romanized Briton who was captured and enslaved in his youth by Irish raiders. After six years of servitude he escaped home, but he eventually became a bishop and went back to Ireland as a missionary. He is traditionally credited with Christianizing the island, and is regarded as Ireland's patron saint. *'Lycan': Derived from the ability of man to turn into a wolf (lycanthropy which comes from the Greek words lycos ("wolf") and anthropos ("human being"). It means "wolf". Trivia *Patrick is one of several LGBT+ characters in the Wolf Hound series, including Brody, Caitlin, Emily, Mason, Corey and Theo. *He never kept his sexuality a secret and frequently visits the Sinema. This is where he meets Brody and they share their first kiss (among other things) there. *Patrick is Scott's first Beta. Scott saved his life by turning him after he got poisoned during a lacrosse match. *Patrick was #10 on the Beacon Hills lacrosse team. He left the team after being attacked during a match. *Patrick joins the Cheerios instead after being recruited by Sue Sylvester. *He acts as an older brother to Liam, his fellow Beta, and he is incredibly close with his older cousin, Jordan. *Even though he is born in a family of Hunters, his parents, Michael and Sharon, never taught him any combat skills because they never actually told him that they were hunting supernatural creatures. Patrick has yet to tell them that he has become a werewolf but is scared to do so. Relationships *Isaac and Patrick (Best Friends, Packmates) *Patrick and Brody (Close Friends, Fling) *Scott and Patrick (Close Friends, Alpha/Beta, Packmates) *Liam and Patrick (Close Friends, Sibling-like-relationship, Packmates) *Stiles and Patrick (Friends, Packmates) *Theo and Patrick (Romantic Interest, Packmates) *Jordan and Patrick (Cousins, Family) *Corey and Patrick (Friends) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT_Characters Category:Werewolves Category:McCall Pack Category:Deadpool Targets Category:Betas Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Needs Help Category:Shapeshifters Category:Former Humans Category:Alive Characters